freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Strefa Teorii:Pasek postępu oprogramowania postaci z UCN
width="100%" width="50%" Hey guys, I'm beginning work adding in the characters for Custom Night. This is going to be a long process, but I've posted a "progress bar" on my website so you can check in over the next few months to see how things are going. Yes, this will be the longest load screen you've probably ever seen, but it will give you an idea of how things are moving! Each successfully added character will be worth 2% on the bar, which most of you could probably already figure out! I'll add notes here as I finish characters and maybe add a few details about how characters behave and how they might be different from previous games! More soon! Witajcie moi drodzy, właśnie rozpocząłem prace nad dodawaniem kolejnych postaci do gry. W tym celu opublikowałem na swojej stronie pasek postępu, abyście wiedzieli, jak idzie postęp tego jakże długiego przedsięwzięcia. Za każdym razem, gdy uda mi się dodać kolejną postać do gry na pasku przybędzie 2%. Pewnie większość z was już obliczyła, że \frac{100\%}{50postaci}=2\frac{\%}{posta\acute{c}} Gdy już jakiś robot trafi do gry, to być może dam wam tu jeszcze wskazówki czym się będzie różnić jego mechanika tu w UCN w porównaniu do oryginalnej gry, z której pochodzi. Więcej już wkrótce! } width="100%" width="50%" NOTE: The vent system (which exits out through the vent on the wall), is a separate system from the duct system (which exits through the two hoses hanging down from the ceiling.) Characters in one system have different mechanics from characters that appear in the other. These two systems rely on sensors only, and have no cameras. The camera system is the third available system which will monitor the hallways and other rooms. INFO: System wentylacyjny z otworami w ścianie to całkowicie oddzielny i niezależny system tak jak ten, ze zwisającymi z sufitu rurami. Postacie mają inne zasady działania w każdym z nich. Monitorowanie ich odbywa się poprzez różnego rodzaju czujniki — nie kamery. Monitoring to trzeci dostępny w grze system, który pozwoli Ci jedynie na obserwowanie poczynań postaci w korytarzach oraz w pokojach. } 0% center|636px 2% - Golden Freddy center|636px 4% - Helpy center|636px 8% - Balloon Boy i JJ center|636px 12% - Nightmare Fredbear i Nightmare center|636px 14% - Phantom Freddy center|636px 16% - Stary Człowiek Konsekwencja center|636px 18% - Marionetka center|636px 20% - Nightmarionne center|636px 22% - Music Man center|636px 24% - Nightmare Balloon Boy center|636px 34% - Happy Frog, Mr. Hippo, Pigpatch, Nedd Bear i Orville Elephant center|636px 40% - Springtrap, Molten Freddy i Ennard center|636px 42% - Phantom Mangle center|636px 44% - Mangle center|636px 46% - Withered Chica center|636px 50% - Toy Bonnie i Toy Chica center|636px 52% - Jack-O-Chica center|636px 54% - Rockstar Chica center|636px 56% - Freddy Fazbear center|636px 58% - Phantom Balloon Boy center|636px 60% - Phone Guy center|636px 62% - Nightmare Freddy center|636px 64% - Chica center|636px 66% - Lefty center|636px 68% - El Chip center|636px 70% - Withered Bonnie center|636px 72% - Funtime Chica center|636px 74% - Toy Freddy center|636px 76% - Funtime Foxy center|636px 78% - Ballora center|636px 80% - Rockstar Bonnie center|636px 82% - Rockstar Foxy center|636px 88% - Circus Baby, Nightmare Bonnie i Nightmare Mangle center|636px 90% - William Afton (AKA Scraptrap) center|636px 92% - Scrap Baby center|636px 96% - Rockstar Freddy i Trash and the Gang center|636px 98% - Bonnie center|636px 100% - Foxy center|636px Ukończone postacie Spis # Golden Freddy — Pojawia się losowo po odłożeniu tabletu. Gdy się pojawi, należy szybko podnieść tablet z powrotem. W przeciwnym razie — niespodzianka. Podobnie z resztą jak w innych FNaF'ach. # Helpy — Pojawia się losowo po odłożeniu tabletu. Gdy się pojawi, należy się go pozbyć (kliknąć lub coś). W przeciwnym wypadku skończy się to ogłuszającą syreną. # Balloon Boy — Skrada się bocznym luftem. Gdy będzie za blisko, zamknij luft i poczekaj, aż pójdzie. Inaczej będzie utrudniał Ci życie i zablokuje możliwość korzystania z latarki do czasu, aż sobie pójdzie. # JJ — Tak jak Balloon Boy, skrada się bocznym luftem. Gdy będzie za blisko, zamknij luft i poczekaj, aż pójdzie. Inaczej będzie utrudniała Ci życie i nie pozwoli Ci zamykać drzwi do czasu, aż sobie pójdzie. # Nightmare Fredbear — Ściśle współpracuje z Nightmarem. Nie widać go na kamerach. Jedynie co to można ujrzeć jego oczy w lewych drzwiach. W takim momencie należy zamknąć mu je przed nosem, a wróci on do mroku. # Nightmare — Ściśle współpracuje z Nightmare Fredbearem. Nie widać go na kamerach. Jedynie co to można ujrzeć jego oczy w prawych drzwiach. W takim momencie należy zamknąć mu je przed nosem, a wróci on do mroku. # Phantom Freddy — Tak o z niczego będzie się powoli schodził w jedną całość. By znów go rozproszyć, należy skierować strumień światła latarki w jego stronę. Jeżeli pozwolisz mu się scalić po jego jumpscare'rze Twoje biuro wypełni chwilowy mrok. # Old Man Consequences — Dobrze byłoby, gdybyś wreszcie złapał tę rybę. Wciśnij C gdy pojawi Ci się minigierka. Inaczej będzie Ci on przeszkadzał z nią na monitorze. # The Marionette — Nakręcaj pozytywkę, bo Ci ucieknie. Po opuszczeniu swej "celi" sprawi, że system wentylacyjny będzie się psuł częściej oraz dopadną Cię nudności. W najgorszym wypadku przegrasz. # Nightmarionne — Może pojawić się w każdej chwili gdzieś w Twoim biurze. Wtedy należy unikać z nią jakiegokolwiek kontaktu: nie kieruj na nią kursora, obróć się na stronę biura, w której jej nie ma... po prostu na nią się nie gap, bo skończysz z nią "na twarzy". # Music Man — Siedzi za tobą. Gdy hałasujesz za dużo, on coraz szybciej i szybciej będzie trzaskał talerzami, aż w końcu zaatakuje. # Nightmare Balloon Boy — Przez całą noc jest w biurze. Zazwyczaj siedzi, ale wstaje od czasu do czasu. Gdy siedzi nie waż się świecić w niego, lecz gdy wstanie, zmuś go do zmiany pozycji poprzez oświecenie go. Inaczej zaatakuje Cię, gdy tylko stracisz go z oczu. # Happy Frog — Dużo kręci się w górnym systemie kanałów powietrznych, kierując się do ich wylotów w Twoim biurze. Nie daj jej się. Użyj zwodniczego dźwięku, a jej chęci dostania się do Ciebie zmaleją. Zwiększenie temperatury w kanałach za pomocą grzałek całkowicie nie przyczyni się do jej zatrzymania. # Mr. Hippo — Jego aktywność jest nieco większa od Happy Frog, ale tak jak ona dużo kręci się w górnym systemie kanałów powietrznych, kierując się do ich wylotów w Twoim biurze. Nie daj mu się. Zwiększ temperaturę w kanałach za pomocą grzałek lub użyj zwodniczego dźwięku, a jego chęci dostania się do Ciebie zmaleją. # Pigpatch — Jego aktywność jest nieco większa od Mr.'a Hippo, ale tak jak on dużo kręci się w górnym systemie kanałów powietrznych, kierując się do ich wylotów w Twoim biurze. Nie daj mu się. Zwiększ temperaturę w kanałach za pomocą grzałek lub użyj zwodniczego dźwięku, a jego chęci dostania się do Ciebie zmaleją. # Nedd Bear — Jego aktywność jest nieco większa od Pigpatch'a, ale tak jak on dużo kręci się w górnym systemie kanałów powietrznych, kierując się do ich wylotów w Twoim biurze. Nie daj mu się. Zwiększ temperaturę w kanałach za pomocą grzałek lub użyj zwodniczego dźwięku, a jego chęci dostania się do Ciebie zmaleją. # Orville Elephant — Jego aktywność jest nieco większa od Nedd Bear'a, ale tak jak on dużo kręci się w górnym systemie kanałów powietrznych, kierując się do ich wylotów w Twoim biurze. Nie daj mu się. Zwiększ temperaturę w kanałach za pomocą grzałek lub użyj zwodniczego dźwięku, a jego chęci dostania się do Ciebie zmaleją. # Springtrap — Przez cały czas próbuje dostać się do Ciebie przez górny luft wentylacyjny. Jego poczynania można łatwo monitorować przez kamery. Porusza się cicho, a gdy będzie już prawie u celu, w lufcie będzie widoczna jego głowa. Odejdzie, gdy spostrzeże, że luft jest zablokowany. # Molten Freddy — Przez cały czas próbuje dostać się do Ciebie przez górny luft wentylacyjny, lecz robi to znacznie szybciej niż Springtrap czy Ennard. Jego poczynania można łatwo monitorować przez kamery. Gdy będzie już u celu, usłyszysz jego szyderczy śmiech. Odejdzie, gdy spostrzeże, że luft jest zablokowany. # Ennard — Przez cały czas próbuje dostać się do Ciebie przez górny luft wentylacyjny. Ciężko będzie śledzić jego poczynania przez monitoring, gdyż pojawia się on na nim dość krótko. Gdy będzie już u celu, usłyszysz, jak jego metalowe ciało piszczy pod wpływem tarcia o ścianę luftu. Odejdzie, gdy spostrzeże, że luft jest zablokowany. # Phantom Mangle — Od czasu do czasu pojawia się nieprzewidywanie w którymś z pokoi. Przy zobaczeniu jej należy jak najszybciej przełączyć się na inny tryb niż tryb widoku lub na chwilkę odpuścić sobie monitorowanie. Zbyt długie zwracanie uwagi na nią spowoduje to, że odwiedzi Cię w biurze i przez jakiś czas będzie zwiększała Twój wskaźnik głośności, co będzie niosło za sobą więcej problemów. # Mangle — Kręci się po luftach wentylacyjnych. W przeciwieństwie do innych, gdy dojdzie do wyjścia z luftu przy biurze, gdy zamkniesz mu wyjście przed nosem, nie odejdzie, a poczeka, aż je otworzysz i wtedy przejdzie na sufit, skąd będzie zwisać i hałasować, w najgorszym przypadku przejdzie do ataku. Jedynym sposobem na kontrolowanie jego ruchu jest ciągłe śledzenie jego położenia w systemie wentylacyjnym oraz zwabianie go do pułapek się tam znajdujących, jak i blokowanie mu drogi. Pamiętaj, że możesz uruchomić tylko jedną pułapkę na raz w jednym miejscu. # Withered Chica — Ostatnia już z postaci kręcących się luftami wentylacyjnymi. W przeciwieństwie do wszystkich nie daje ona żadnych dźwiękowych oznak życie, ale tak jak Mangle możesz jej blokować drogę. Aby śledzić jej poczynania, należy używać dostępnego Ci radaru. Nie pozwól jej dojść do wyjścia. Gdy już się tam dostanie, utknie w nich, uniemożliwiając Ci zamknięcie ich, a innym animatronikom przedostanie się do Ciebie. Wyjątkiem jest Mangle, która bez trudu omija zaklinowaną Chicę. Wbrew pozorom może się wydawać, że Chica jak się zaklinuje to się nie odklinuje, ale tak nie jest. W każdej chwili może ona się trochę powiercić i wydostać co będzie skutkowało końcem gry. # Toy Bonnie — Jak na niego przystało, skrada się do Ciebie przez drzwi po prawej. Nie masz żadnej możliwości, aby uniemożliwić mu wejście do biura. Gdy jednak to zrobi, załóż maskę Freddy'ego i patrz się na niego a zdezorientowany, co się dzieje, wyjdzie. # Toy Chica — Jak na nią przystało, skrada się do Ciebie przez drzwi po lewej. Nie masz żadnej możliwości, aby uniemożliwić jej wejście do biura. Gdy jednak to zrobi, załóż maskę Freddy'ego i patrz się na nią a zdezorientowana, co się dzieje, wyjdzie. Będzie Cię odwiedzać częściej niż Bonnie, ale i równie szybciej niż Bonnie będzie Cię opuszczać. # Jack-O-Chica — Gdy w Twoim biurze temperatura będzie za wysoka, pojawi się ona - Jack-O-Chica. Będzie się powoli schodzić w jedną całość przy obu drzwiach. Samo ich zamknięcie w zwyczaju nic Ci nie da. Sprawdzaj przez monitoring pobliskich korytarzy czy nie jest już cała. Gdy będzie, zamknij drzwi po obu stronach biura, by ją odgonić. # Rockstar Chica — Od czasu do czasu będzie stała przed wejściem do Twojego biura po jednej lub po drugiej stronie oczekując dobrej okazji na zaatakowanie. Samo zamknięcie drzwi nie wystarczy, by ją odgonić. Aby sobie poszła, należy dwukrotnie kliknąć na znak "Uwaga. Mokra Podłoga" od tej strony, od której stoi a ona, bojąc się, że się pośliźnie, nie będzie chciała wejść i sobie pójdzie. # Freddy Fazbear — Skrada się w mroku od lewej strony. Śledź go przez monitoring, aby wiedzieć, gdzie się w danym momencie znajduje. Gdy będzie czekał już w drzwiach, zamknij je, a sobie pójdzie. Staraj się utrzymać placówkę w temperaturze pokojowej 15°C (60°F). Czym będzie cieplej, tym Freddy będzie się szybciej poruszał. # Phantom Balloon Boy — Znienacka pojawia się całkowicie przypadkowym widoku kamer. Przełącz widok lub odłóż na chwilę tablet służbowy, aby uniknąć jego ataku, po którym Twe biuro wypełni na chwilę mrok. # Phone Guy — Dzwoni znienacka. Od chwili, gdy zadzwoni, masz jedynie chwilę, aby znaleźć przycisk "Wycisz", który może być wszędzie. Jeśli go nie znajdziesz, będziesz musiał wysłuchać, co ma Ci do powiedzenia, co będzie powodowało większą aktywność animatroników dzwiękoczułych. # Nightmare Freddy — Gdy nie patrzysz, Freddziaki zaczynają pojawiać się i na biurku i gdzieś po całym biurze. Gdy zbierze się ich już za dużo, przywołają Freddy'ego, który zaatakuje Cię. # Chica — Sporo kręci się po kuchni, gdzie również znajduje się pozytywka, a że jest straszną niezdarą, to co chwilę potrąca i upuszcza jakieś garnki, talerze czy patelnie. Ogólnie to nie interesują ją to, czy pozytywka jest nakręcona, czy nie. Ona słucha jaka muzyka z niej leci. Jeżeli cały czas krząta się po kuchni, to znaczy, że muzyka jej się podoba. Gdy przestanie, zerknij szybko na kuchnię i zmień muzykę na jakąś ciekawszą dla niej, bo inaczej wyjdzie z kuchni, aby się na Tobie zemścić. Wyjdzie również, gdy zmienisz jej muzykę, która jej się podoba na taką, która jej się nie podoba. # Lefty — Spoczywa w swoim gabineciku przy lewym korytarzu. Jego aktywność wzrasta powolutku wraz ze wzrostem głośności i ciepła w naszym biurze. Nie możesz cofnąć jego poziomu aktywności poprzez zmniejszenie temperatury czy głośności. Jak idzie, to nie powstrzymają go nawet drzwi. Jedyną możliwością jest Ogólna Pozytywka, która kosztem dodatkowego zużycia energii uspokoi "pozytywkowe" animatroniki. # El Chip — Stał się chwilową maskotką Pizzerii Freddy'ego Fazbeara. Przyjechał z Meksyku, ale nie po to, by Cię w jakiś sposób straszyć. Jego celem jest rozreklamować kuchnię meksykańską w Swoim Imprezowym Barze. W tym celu wyświetla, gdzie popadnie jej reklamy, które strasznie utrudniają Ci kontrolowanie tego, co się dzieje. Pomijaj wszystkie reklamy, klikając "Pomiń" lub wciskając ENTER, zanim stracisz całkowicie kontrolę nad swoimi nocnymi obowiązkami. # Withered Bonnie — Wkrada się przez drzwi. Na jego obecność wskazują przeróżne zniekształcenia dźwięku i obrazu. Masz wtedy chwilę na przybranie maski. Potem możesz jedynie czekać na koniec gry. # Funtime Chica — Od zawsze marzyło jej się być gwiazdą. W tym celu od czasu do czasu wpada do biura, gdzie zaczynają wtedy Ci przeszkadzać błyski lamp aparatów oraz blask reflektorów. Musisz nauczyć się grać z tymi utrudnieniami. W przeciwnym razie to ty staniesz się "gwiazdą". Uwierz mi - nie chciał(a)byś nią być. # Toy Freddy — Nie musisz się go za bardzo obawiać. On siedzi sobie w pokoiku z częściami zapasowymi i gra sobie w "Pięć nocy z Panem Przytulasem". Niestety, nie jest w to za dobry i za każdą przegraną będzie obwiniał Cię. Twoim zadaniem jest zaglądanie do niego przez monitoring i pomaganie mu. We FNwMH są trzy wejścia do biura i tylko jedno może być naraz zamknięte. Sprawdzaj jego monitoring, aby zamknąć odpowiednie drzwi i uniemożliwić Panu Przytulasowi pokonać Toy Freddy'ego. Jeśli będzie miał na ekranie "Game Over" oznacza, że został pokonany i teraz idzie on pokonać Cię a ty... Nie będziesz mógł go w żaden sposób przed tym powstrzymać. # Funtime Foxy — Jak na Foxy'ego przystało, chowa się za kurtyną i oczekuje na rozpoczęcie swojego występu. Konieczne jest sprawdzanie jego kącika i tego kiedy to nastąpi jego występ. Takowy odbywa się o pełnej godzinie, ale nigdy nie wiesz której. Może to być pierwsza, druga, trzecia, piąta... każda. Będzie ona napisana na tabliczce. Twoim zadaniem jest nie dopuścić do tego występu poprzez zerknięcie do niego przez monitoring dokładnie o godzinie pokazu. Wtedy cały jego występ się opóźnia. W grze jest zegar, na którym godzina trwa dokładnie 45 sekund. Będzie bardzo przydatny do obliczenia, kiedy warto zaglądnąć do niego i opóźnić jego pokaz. Jeżeli dopuścisz do występu - już po Tobie. # Ballora — Podchodzi do biura raz od lewej, a raz od prawej, blokując przy tym widoczność w monitoringu kamer korytarzy, którymi się przemieszcza. Wsłuchaj się dokładnie w jej muzykę, a gdy będzie już blisko, zamknij jej drzwi przed nosem, a zniechęcona zacznie znowu błądzić ciemnymi korytarzami. # Rockstar Bonnie — Wpada czasem do biura, szukając swojej gitary. Odszukaj ją szybko przez monitoring i kliknij na nią dwukrotnie albo po zakończonych niepowodzeniem poszukiwaniach Rockstar Bonnie zaatakuje Cię. # Rockstar Foxy — Od czasu do czasu wysyła swoją papugę na zwiady. Jeśli uda Ci się ją złapać, Rockstar Foxy, w przeciwieństwie do innych swoich pobratymców, przybiegnie i w zależności od nastroju albo zaatakuje Cię, albo zaoferuje Ci coś, co może Ci pomóc. Może: Naładować Ci energię, obniżyć temperaturę w biurze z powrotem do 15°C (60°F) lub dokonać 5-sekundowego wyciszenia biura. # Circus Baby — Wraz z Nightmare Bonnie'm i Nightmare Mangle będzie próbować dostać się do Ciebie z prawej strony. W ciągu całej nocy każdy z nich zaatakuje tylko raz i za każdym razem w losowej kolejności tak, abyś nigdy nie wiedział, kogo się spodziewać najpierw. Istnieją jedynie dwa sposoby, aby się przed nimi bronić. Najprostszym z nich jest zamknięcie prawych drzwi już do końca nocy. (Sposób jest niepraktyczny z oczywistych względów). Drugim, nieco trudniejsze sposobem jest zakup odpowiedniego pluszaka w Kąciku Nagród, gdzie będą dostępne jedynie ich pluszowe wersje: Bonnie'go, Mangle i Baby. Pamiętaj, że ze względów finansowych powinieneś kupić je w odpowiedniej kolejności. Do ich zakupu będziesz potrzebował Faz-bilonów, które możesz otrzymać na dwa sposoby. Pierwszym z nich jest odpieranie ataków animatroników. Każdy odparty atak to 1 Faz-bilon. Drugim sposobem jest odnajdywanie ich na kamerach oraz zbieranie ich poprzez najechanie na nie. Pamiętaj, że wraz ze wzrostem A.I animatroników wzrasta cena ich pluszaków. # Nightmare Bonnie — Wraz z Circus Baby i Nightmare Mangle będzie próbować dostać się do Ciebie z prawej strony. W ciągu całej nocy każdy z nich zaatakuje tylko raz i za każdym razem w losowej kolejności tak, abyś nigdy nie wiedział, kogo się spodziewać najpierw. Istnieją jedynie dwa sposoby, aby się przed nimi bronić. Najprostszym z nich jest zamknięcie prawych drzwi już do końca nocy. (Sposób jest niepraktyczny z oczywistych względów). Drugim, nieco trudniejsze sposobem jest zakup odpowiedniego pluszaka w Kąciku Nagród, gdzie będą dostępne jedynie ich pluszowe wersje: Bonnie'go, Mangle i Baby. Pamiętaj, że ze względów finansowych powinieneś kupić je w odpowiedniej kolejności. Do ich zakupu będziesz potrzebował Faz-bilonów, które możesz otrzymać na dwa sposoby. Pierwszym z nich jest odpieranie ataków animatroników. Każdy odparty atak to 1 Faz-bilon. Drugim sposobem jest odnajdywanie ich na kamerach oraz zbieranie ich poprzez najechanie na nie. Pamiętaj, że wraz ze wzrostem A.I animatroników wzrasta cena ich pluszaków. # Nightmare Mangle — Wraz z Circus Baby i Nightmare Bonnie'm będzie próbować dostać się do Ciebie z prawej strony. W ciągu całej nocy każdy z nich zaatakuje tylko raz i za każdym razem w losowej kolejności tak, abyś nigdy nie wiedział, kogo się spodziewać najpierw. Istnieją jedynie dwa sposoby, aby się przed nimi bronić. Najprostszym z nich jest zamknięcie prawych drzwi już do końca nocy. (Sposób jest niepraktyczny z oczywistych względów). Drugim, nieco trudniejsze sposobem jest zakup odpowiedniego pluszaka w Kąciku Nagród, gdzie będą dostępne jedynie ich pluszowe wersje: Bonnie'go, Mangle i Baby. Pamiętaj, że ze względów finansowych powinieneś kupić je w odpowiedniej kolejności. Do ich zakupu będziesz potrzebował Faz-bilonów, które możesz otrzymać na dwa sposoby. Pierwszym z nich jest odpieranie ataków animatroników. Każdy odparty atak to 1 Faz-bilon. Drugim sposobem jest odnajdywanie ich na kamerach oraz zbieranie ich poprzez najechanie na nie. Pamiętaj, że wraz ze wzrostem A.I animatroników wzrasta cena ich pluszaków. # William Afton (AKA Scraptrap) - Ma zdecydowanie najprostszą mechanikę w grze, ale za to jedną z najstraszniejszych. Nie w każdej nocy atakuje, ale jak już atakuje, to tylko raz na całą noc. Zawsze będzie próbował wtargnąć przez luft w prawej ścianie. Gdy będzie już blisko, usłyszysz nagle brzęczenie, światła zaczną migotać, a Tobie pozostanie dosłownie ułamek sekundy na to, by zamknąć luft i nie dopuścić, by Afton zaczął drzeć Ci się prosto w twarz. # Scrap Baby — Raz na noc wpada do Ciebie, zasiadając po przeciwnej stronie biurka. Twoim zadaniem jest obserwacja jej i sprawdzanie, czy się nie rusza. Jeśli się ruszy, poraź ją, a wyjdzie i nie będzie Ci już zawracać głowy. Jeśli zaś zignorujesz jej ruch i spojrzysz na kamery - zaatakuje. Pamiętaj, aby nie razić jej bezpotrzebnie. To ani nie przyspieszy jej wyjścia i na dodatek będzie zżerało za każdym razem 1% energii. # Rockstar Freddy — Całą noc siedzi w biurze i od czasu do czasu żebrze o 5 Faz-Bilonów. Gdy zapłacisz, pójdzie spać. Jeśli zaś nie zapłacisz mu w porę, zaatakuje. Problem stanowi to, że Faz-Bilony są rzadkie i trzeba je wydawać na inne animatroniki. Całe szczęście Rockstar Freddy nie jest przystosowany dobrze do wysokich temperatur. Postaraj się o jej zwiększenie, a ze względu uszkodzenia systemu będzie wydawało mu się, że opłata została dokonana i również pójdzie spać. # Trash and the Gang — ??? # Bonnie — Biedny nasz Bonnie musi dzielić miejscówkę z Foxy'im mimo tego, iż bardzo tego nie chce. Ci dwaj na zmianę będą wyglądać zza zasłonki w Zatoczce Piratów. W przeciwieństwie do Foxy'ego, który boi się kamer, Bonnie działa całkiem odwrotnie - jest bardziej aktywny, gdy się go obserwuje. Swoją aktywność wyraża tym, że gdy popatrzysz mu się w oczy, Twoje możliwości dokładnych obserwacje monitoringu zmaleją na dłuższy czas. Chyba nie muszę pisać, czym skutkuje zbyt długie niesprawdzanie kamer. Istnieje za to sposób, dzięki któremu będziesz wiedzieć, kto się aktualnie wychyla w Zatoczce Piratów bez jej bezpośredniego sprawdzania. Jest to taka mała, niepozorna figurka stojąca na Twoim biurku. Gdy wygląda Bonnie, będzie ona prezentowała Bonniego. Gdy zaś będzie wyglądał Foxy - figurka zmieni się na Foxy'ego. Czasem warto zwracać uwagę na takie drobiazgi, tym bardziej że brak zainteresowania nimi może kosztować Cię życie. # Foxy — Męczy się z Bonnnie'm w Zatoczce Piratów. W przeciwieństwie do Bonnie'go, którego nie wolno Ci obserwować, Foxy'ego należy jak najbardziej mieć na oku, tym bardziej że znalazł sobie nowy sposób na dostanie się do biura, gdy nie będziesz zerkać na niego wystarczająco często. Mianowicie podzieli się on na części i tak po kawałku będzie nimi wślizgiwał się do biura przez niepozamykane drzwi i lufty, a następnie zbierał się z nich w całość. Gdy już będzie cały, poczeka, aż skończysz kolejną rundkę przeglądu kamer i zaatakuje. Tabela class="wikitable" style="width:100%;font-size:x-small;" style="width:10%;background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Freddy style="width:10%;background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Bonnie style="width:10%;background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Chica style="width:10%;background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Foxy style="width:10%;background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Toy Freddy style="width:10%;background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Toy Bonnie style="width:10%;background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Toy Chica style="width:10%;background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Mangle style="width:10%;background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Balloon Boy style="width:10%;background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Balloon Girl - style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Withered Chica style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Withered Bonnie style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Marionetka style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Withered Golden Freddy style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Springtrap style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Phantom Mangle style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Phantom Freddy style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Phantom Balloon Boy style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Nightmare Freddy i Fredziaki style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Nightmare Bonnie - style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Nightmare Fredbear style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Nightmare style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Jack-O-Chica style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Nightmare Mangle style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Nightmarionne style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Nightmare Balloon Boy style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Stary Człowiek "Konsekwencje" style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Circus Baby style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Ballora style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Funtime Foxy - style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Ennard style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Gang Śmieciaków style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Helpy style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Happy Frog style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Mr.Hippo style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Pigpatch style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Nedd Bear style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Orville Elephant style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Rockstar Freddy style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Rockstar Bonnie - style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Rockstar Chica style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Rockstar Foxy style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Music Man style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" El Chip style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Funtime Chica style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Molten Freddy style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Scrap Baby style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" William Afton (AKA Scraptrap) style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Lefty style="background-color: rgba(0, 255, 0, .5);" Phone Guy } Pasek center|636px|Nieoficjalne - Fanmade Ankieta Satysfakcji Co sądzisz o prędkości dodawanych tu informacji, ich jakości oraz tłumaczeń? Są świetne Są bardzo dobre Są dobre Są takie sobie Są słabe Są bardzo słabe Są fatalne Żart na Prima Aprilis width="100%" width="50%" EDIT: Ultimate Custom Night will be renamed to "Party Rockers in the House To" Night, and the office environment has been changed to the Futuristic Office. I might need to reprogram all the characters, but I hope the changes will be worth it! INFO: Nazwa Ostatecznej Nocy Customowej zostanie zmieniona na "Rock-impreza dziś na chacie". Środowisko gry zostanie zmienione na Nowoczesne Biuro. Prawdopodobnie będę musiał przeprogramować wszystkie postacie, ale mam nadzieję, że wszystko będzie warte zachodu. } 62% - Nightmare Freddy, Foxy i Phone Guy center|636px # Nightmare Freddy — Ni z gruchy, ni z pietruchy pojawia się gdzieś w biurze z budzikiem. Masz dosłownie chwilę, aby uruchomić alarm i się obudzić na 10 sekund we własnym łóżku. Potem znowu idziesz spać. # Foxy — Gdy Ci smutno, gdy Ci źle, w biurze wnet pojawia się, oferując Ci jedną z trzech usług: zablokowanie animatronikom wejścia przez drzwi, wypłoszenie animatroników z luftów wentylacyjnych lub dodanie Ci 1% energii. Decyzja należy do Ciebie. # Phone Guy — Dzwoni w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie, strasznie przy tym hałasując i rozwścieczając momentalnie animatroniki. Masz pewność, że nie zadzwoni, jeżeli Springtrap będzie kręcił się po kanałach wentylacyjnych. Przecież nie może znajdować się on w dwóch miejscach naraz. }}